1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical system, and more particularly to a frequency multiplier system and a method of multiplying frequency, which is capable of obtaining high frequency clocks, stable and fast-speed.
2. Description of Related Arts
In particular application, resonance frequency of crystal oscillator may be lower than requirement of application. Therefore, to obtain a high frequency clock, a frequency multiplier circuit is needed.
Conventional frequency multiplier circuits are realized through phase-locked loops, but due to existing of filter circuits, ordinary frequency multiplier circuits have large surface area and high energy consumption. Realizing frequency multiplier circuits with multiple phases composite technology of delay lines also needs feedback locking and filter circuits, and has worse effect than the phase-locked loops. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a frequency multiplier system and a method of multiplying frequency, which is capable of obtaining high frequency clocks, stable, fast-speeded, and area-saving.